


Share

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [69]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, POV Alternating, Post - Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they shared was all that really mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share

He walked the usual way, taking a shortcut through a small road of bushes and tall grass, still a bright green as it was not used too often. Though he didn't come here as much as she did, he knew this little road like the palm of his hand, after all, the cemetery was the home of both of their parents.

It was another thing that united them. One that let them find comfort in each other.

Just another thing they shared.

_x-X-x_

She took a seat in front of the two stones that shared her last name, both with matching bouquets of flowers. The bright flowers made the old stone seem more happy—lively, almost. The simple thought brought a smile to her face.

"I really wish you were here right now," she began softly. "There are so many things going on… I don't even know where to start."

_x-X-x_

As he approached his destination, a familiar form began to appear in his line of vision. He quieted down his steps as he got closer, wanting to surprise her a bit. However, the sound of her voice discouraged him to do so—he had no right to interrupt a conversation with her parents. A moment like that was special, he knew from experience.

But curiosity won out the second he heard his name, and he proceeded to take a couple steps forward until he stood only a few feet behind her sitting form. His golden orbs watched her intently as she continued to speak…

_x-X-x_

"…Ed makes me very happy," she said with a smile before letting out a short breath. "But sometimes he pushes me away, saying he doesn't deserve me." She looked out into the distance as she continued, "I've tried to tell him that it's a silly idea, that  _I_  should be the one worried about something like that, but he can't seem to wrap his mind around it completely… I guess it's because of everything he's been through."

She looked back at the stones, reading the ever familiar names and dates again. "I just wish there was a way to show him how incredible he really is," she ran a finger across the cold gray stone, "To be honest, I am afraid."

Winry jutted out her lower lip in disapproval of her own thoughts. "Sometimes  _I_  don't think I deserve him…" she trailed off. "It's so stupid that we share the same silly fear. The only difference is that he shows it while I hide it," she sighed. "I guess we're both idiots."

"I guess so," came his quiet voice from behind her.

Her eyes landed on his wide, surprised ones as she turned around, feeling the tiniest bit embarrassed. Of course, the same could be said of him. From the look on his face, it appeared that he had not intended to voice that last thought.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked after a minute of silence.

He bit the inside of his lip, as if unsure to answer, but still giving in. "A little while," he shrugged. He took a few steps closer to her before asking, "Are you mad? I don't blame you if you are…I could leave…maybe I should—"

"No," she stopped him with a smile. "I'm not mad, Ed. And… I don't want you to leave."

He took a couple strides before sitting next to her, taking one of her hands in his and wrapping an arm around her with a smile. "Then I won't."

She looked down at their intertwined hands as she spoke, avoiding his gaze, "So… you heard all of that, huh?"

"Yeah." She felt his lips press softly against her temple before he continued, "We seem to be idiots with stupid fears."

"Pretty much," she chuckled as she looked up. "But, there shouldn't be any reason for us to be afraid of losing each other if we both feel the same, right?"

He frowned in thought. "No, I don't think so."

"Exactly," she agreed. "That's why, logically speaking, these fears don't make any sense to me… I'm not even sure of where or when they began… and I wasn't sure how to change it…" she sighed in defeat before glancing up at him. "I still don't know."

"Hm. Well, I think I have an idea." He smiled mischievously, and before she could ask how, he stole a kiss. "I love you, Win."

She laughed and felt a bit of heat rise onto her face. "I love you too, Ed."

He kissed the back of her hand gently. "I think that… if we constantly remind each other of how we feel, then soon enough we won't question our feelings or worth," he finished with a soft smile which she returned in kind. "It's a pretty effective solution, eh?" he asked quickly with his trademark grin back in place.

"Actually, yes," she answered happily. "I think that solution is perfect."

He looked out into the distance for a quiet moment, seemingly embarrassed of what he was about to say, but said it anyway. "You know, I was afraid of losing you to someone better than me, Winry…" he confessed. "Sometimes… sometimes I feel as if everything I've done in the past catches up with me and I…" he trailed off with a sigh. 

She gave him a warm gaze in return, understanding how difficult it must be for him to explain. "I know what you mean, and also I felt the same," she said quietly. "For a while I thought I might lose you too… But from now on, we're changing that. I love you and you love me, and that's all that really matters."

"You're right," he agreed, kissing her temple again. "What we share is all that really matters."


End file.
